Just the Beginning
by bellex
Summary: AU Rory Hayden grew up with her father in New York. What happens when he gets a job in California and Rory is sent to live with her mother?
1. Goodbyes Are Not Forever

**A/N: **Okay so here is another story from my pretty blonde head… It's an AU so some characters probably will be OOC… please RR and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **don't own the Gilmore Girls characters or the idea… All I own is some makeup and a Guitar… Although I do I wish I owned Milo ;)

**Goodbyes Are Not Forever**

Rory Hayden grew up with her father in New York. She never really knew her mother, since her mother had left after she was born, leaving Rory in Christopher's care. That had been 16 years ago. They used to talk but when Rory had found out that Lorelai had just left she stopped talking to her. But Rory's relationship with her mother was about to change. Christopher had gotten a job in California. He told her he thought it would be best if she stayed and lived with Lorelai instead of moving across the country to California. Rory didn't understand why her father was just shipping her off to live with some lady that obviously didn't want her. But yet after many arguments with Chris about living with Lorelai, here she stood at the bus stop with her father, best friend, and boyfriend.

"I really don't want to go!" Rory said as she hugged her father good-bye.

"I know you don't honey, but it will be good, just give your mother a chance, and don't forget I'll see you at Christmas." Chris tried to reassure his daughter. He really hadn't thought about leaving Rory with Lorelai until Lorelai had mentioned it to him. Chris and Lorelai still talked and when he had told her about the job in California she had asked if Rory was going with him. He said yes, and where else was she supposed to go if she didn't go with him, and that is when she suggested that Rory go live with her.

**Flashback**

Chris had just finished telling Rory about the job in California. She had taken the news just as he thought she would. She had yelled at him, telling him that she didn't want to leave New York, and that she had a life here. She had friends, and a steady boyfriend. He had gotten mad at her and started to yell back, telling her that they were moving to California and that was final.

After Chris cooled down, he decided to call Lorelai. They had kept in touch after Lorelai had left her parents house in Hartford and moved to a small town called Stars Hollow. Chris picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. It only rang three times before Lorelai answered, which was unusual for her.

"Hello" Lorelai answered, and sounding out of breath.

"Hey Lore!" Chris replied

"Chris hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, I have some news,"

"Oh oh oh news! I love news! What is it!" Lorelai asked impatiently.

"Well I got a job offer in California and I'm taking it,"

"Wow Chris that's great," Lorelai replied loosing the happiness in her voice, "How'd Rory take the news?"

"She took it as well as I thought she would… we yelled, and now she's on the phone to Jess, not wanting to give up her life here."

"Ya that's understandable, wait who's Jess?" Lorelai asked confused, she had never heard of this Jess character before.

"Jess is Rory's boyfriend; they've been going out for about 6 months…" Chris said forgetting that Lorelai didn't know about Jess.

"Rory has a boyfriend! And it's been 6 months? How come I didn't know about this?" Lorelai was upset about this, not knowing that her daughter had a boyfriend, and one for 6 months!

"I'm sorry Lore, I must've forgot to tell you, please don't be mad." Chris tried to calm Lorelai down.

"I'm not mad Chris; I'm upset because I didn't know my daughter had a boyfriend, and one for 6 months!" Lorelai started to explain "and to think about it, I don't really know anything about my daughter!" Lorelai started to cry a little as she explained this to Chris.

"Oh Lore" Chris wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

"Chris I have an idea! Why doesn't Rory come live with me here in Stars Hollow as you are in California?" Lorelai started, "I mean it's closer to New York then California is, that way she can still see her friends and boyfriend more then if she was in California, and it will also give me a chance to get to know my daughter better!"

"I don't know Lore," Chris wasn't so sure if it would be a good idea to send Rory to live with her mother, especially since she refused to talk to her on the phone, since she found out that Lorelai had just left after she had been born. Putting them in the same house could be dangerous, to both of them.

"Please Chris!" Lorelai really would like to have Rory stay with, they hadn't talked in about 5 years.

"How about I talk to Rory about it, and I'll let you know." Chris tried.

"I guess that'll have to do" Lorelai replied with a sigh.

"Ok well I think Rory is off the phone with Jess now, so I better go, bye Lore"

"Bye Chris" and with that they both hung up.

Chris had talked to Rory about it, well actually more yelled about it. Rory didn't want to live with her mother, especially since she knew that she had just up and left after giving birth. But Chris had kept pushing that she just give it a chance, and if it didn't work out then she could leave and come to California with him. She finally gave in, but she still wasn't happy about it.

**End Flashback**

After giving her father one more hug, she went over and hugged her best friend Alex.

"Man Alex, I'm gonna miss you!" Rory said.

"I know Ror, now who's gonna be my drinking buddy when I get depressed?" Alex said with a smile on her lips.

"I don't know" Rory replied with a smile of her own "But don't forget to call, and visit me!" Rory reminded her friend.

"Don't worry I won't. Take care of yourself hun!" Alex said as she hugged Rory for the last time.

After letting go of Alex, Rory walked over to Jess. They had decided to try the long distance thing, and if it didn't turn out, then at least they wouldn't have been wondering what if…

"Jess I'm going to miss you soooo much!" Rory said while wrapping her arms around Jess' neck and placing her head on his shoulder, letting a single tear fall.

"I'm going to miss you too Ror, but don't forget we'll talk everyday, I promise." Jess said as he wrapped he arms around her waist. Rory lifted her head and gave Jess a kiss. It wasn't passionate, but full of love and promises.

After Rory pulled away, she gave one last hug to her dad, and got on the bus headed towards small town U.S.A.

* * *

Ok so there it is. Tell me if what you think! Should I continue? And since your down here please press that pretty _go_ button in the corner… it really makes my day, knowing people actually take time to read this! 

-Victoria


	2. Welcome to the Hollow

**A/N: **Well guys here is the next chapter! I wrote it during math class on Friday, but am just getting a chance to type it up and post it now since all my teachers are insane and thought it would fun to give us a bunch of homework this weekend :) Please Read and Review!

**Reviewers: **

**Spinaround: **glad you like it!

**LoVe23: **hope that different is good!

**Purplelollipop17: **glad to hear that you like it!

**LukeandLor879: **glad that you like it!

**Googy: **haha, hope that this was fast enough for you! Glad you like it!

**Miloroxmysox: **Glad to hear that you love it! Hopefully your questions are answered below.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Gilmore Girls idea or characters. I own nothing except some make-up and a guitar… I do wish I owned Milo ;)

**READ THIS: **The Jess in the story is the very sexy Jess Mariano. And Rory has never been to Stars Hollow before.

Enjoy!

**Welcome to the Hollow**

The bus ride to Stars Hollow didn't seem to take long. Then again Rory was reading the book Jess gave to her the night before. It was Oliver Twist, and it had the familiar writing in the margins. She loved reading his thoughts; it gave her and idea of what when on in the very handsome head of his.

She got off the bus and looked around at the town. It looked like a scene a fairy tale. One word came to mind when she saw this. Hell. This was not going to be anything like New York. She then looked for Lorelai. When Rory didn't see her anywhere, she decided to ask someone where she lived, since she had never been to Lorelai's house before. She was walking around town when she came across what looked like a diner with a hardware sign hanging above the door. _Yep this town is defiantly weird_ Rory thoughtShe figured that would be her best shot, so she walked in.

As soon as she stepped through the door, and the annoying little bell announced her arrival, all eyes were on her. All talking stopped and everyone just stared at the new person in town. Rory sat down at the counter and waited. Just then a gruff looking man dressed in plaid came out of what Rory assumed to be the kitchen. He looked at her, and then walked up with an order pad to take her order.

"What can I get ya?"

"Umm, just some coffee for now thanks," Rory replied with little emotion.

The man grunted, grabbed a cup, placed it in front of her and filled it with coffee before returning to attending to his other costumers. Soon the talking started again, but this time it was about the person sitting at the counter dressed in baggy jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. Who was she? What was she doing in Stars Hollow? Rory finished up her coffee just as the door to the diner opened again. Rory didn't bother to turn around, since she didn't know anyone in this god forsaking town, what difference would this person make.

The person that entered the diner came and sat down at the counter a few seats away. Then the man dressed in plaid went up and gave the person a kiss.

"Hey Lorelai, what can I get ya?"

_Huh, so there's Lorelai, I guess I won't have to ask someone where I could find her._ Rory thought without looking up from the counter.

"Well that's a stupid question diner man. Why coffee of course!"

"No, that stuff will kill ya. And don't call me diner man!"

"Please Luke! I need coffee!" Lorelai said giving Luke bambi eyes.

"Fine" Luke grunted and poured Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Hey Luke who is this new person the town is talking about? Apparently she's a hoodlum, or so Taylor tells me." Lorelai asked, since she was told about this person before she entered the diner.

"Taylor thinks anyone who isn't dressed in a geek sweater, and doesn't do community things is a hoodlum. As for who she is I don't know who she is, but she's sitting right there" Luke replied before walking away to take some peoples orders.

Lorelai looked over to where Rory was seated. She jumped out of her seat while screaming,

"RORY!"

* * *

Ok so i know this is short, but it was a good place to stop. i have part of the next one written so it should be up soon! now since you're down here please press that pretty _go_ button and send me a review! 

-Victoria


	3. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: **Ok so here is chapter 3! Sorry if it's short, but I think for this story I'm going to keep the chapters shorter or at least for now… I was home sick with Laryngitis for the past 3 days so I got some writing in, I have parts to the next 5 chapters written, so updates should be more frequent… ok so please Read and Review!

**Reviews:**

**LoVe23:** Glad that you liked last chapter!

**Spinaround:** Sorry for taken so long to update, glad you liked it!

**Purplelollipop17** Well the action should start soon, maybe not in this chapter, but soon! Enjoy!

**Sammy:** Ha! Glad you like it! History class is insane isn't it! I swear I don't know how I'm going to finish that report by Monday! Being obsessed with Jess and highlighting his name is normal… ok well not really but that's ok, I sometimes do that… Glad you like it, and hope you like this one!

**Mommy Dearest**

"RORY! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Well it's great to see you to Lorelai. As for me being here, well I thought that you knew I was coming." Rory answered nonchalantly.

"Of course I knew that you were coming, but I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Lorelai tried to explain "I would've been there to meet you if I knew that you were coming today!"

"Huh" was the only response Lorelai got out of Rory.

Lorelai looked at the girl in front of her. She was beautiful, and had such powerful blue eyes just like herself, but the attitude had to go.

Rory still hadn't looked up from her empty coffee cup on the counter, but she could tell that Lorelai was staring at her. Since Lorelai hadn't said anything yet, Rory decided to speak up.

"Look Lorelai, I'm _sure _that you would've been there to greet me when I arrived if you had remembered that I was coming today. Or if you even wanted me to be here" Rory stated, mumbling the last part.

Lorelai listened as Rory spoke. She had what Rory had mumbled and it hurt her, of course she wanted her daughter her, she was the one that suggested that Rory come live with her! But she decided to just drop the subject for now, not wanting to get in an argument with Rory in the diner. "Well ok then. Are you hungry?" Change of subject is a start towards not having an argument.

"Uh, ya I guess I am a little bit" Rory answered unsurely.

"Well ok then lets order" Lorelai said, now returning to her hyper self. "Oh Lukey Luke!" Lorelai hollered.

"Jeez Lor keep it down." Luke said as he walked over to them. "What do ya want?"

"Well I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Rory, and Rory this is Luke Danes, my boyfriend." Lorelai said

Rory nodded in response. "Nice to meet you, Luke."

"Uh, ya you too, now what do you want to eat?" Luke asked, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Burger, coffee, fries, coffee, pie, and coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke shook his head at his girlfriends' antics. He then turned his attention to Rory, "How bout you?"

"That sounds good, coffee and all!" Rory said.

"You know coffee will kill you." Luke told Rory, thinking that she was too young to be drinking that much coffee.

"That's what my dad and boyfriend keep telling me, but at least I'd die happy." Rory replied like it was an everyday thing.

Luke shook his head and went to put the order in.

As Luke walked away, Rory looked around the diner, she noticed people whispering at the tables, especially two ladies in the corner, and they were obviously talking about her, and probably about her being Lorelai's daughter.

Yep, living with Lorelai sure was going to be different.

* * *

Ok so there's the next chapter, and I have the next one partially hand written, but it probably won't be up this weekend because I'm pulling 3 shifts at work, and I have to write a multi-page report for one of my classes… since your down here, please press that pretty _go _button and send me a review! 

**Now I also need your opinion on something. Should I include our favourite Trio, Logan, Colin, and of course Finn? Let me know!**

-Victoria


	4. Longtime Friends

**A/N: **Wow ok so it's been awhile since I've updated, and I'm sorry. I was planning on updating over the holidays, but I got a new job and that has kept me pretty busy. I know I know excuses, excuses but after working for 7 hours I haven't been in the mood to write, but this chapter is longer, actually the longest one I've ever written so hope this kinda makes up for the lack of updates… Please read and Review!

**Reviews: **Since I've taken so much time to update, I'm not going to do a big response the reviews but here is a shout out to you all. Thanks so much to my reviewers: **Lifeisconfusing, purplelollipop17, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, LoVe23, potostfbeyeluvr, LitGG1982, Marcel-Marceau-chicken, JavaLit, spinaround, and Sammy! **You guys rock!

**Longtime Friends**

After finishing up their food and coffee that they ordered Lorelai and Rory left with a promise to see Luke later. Rory was carrying her bags of stuff from home. Well the stuff she brought with her on the bus, Chris was sending the rest of her stuff the next day. They were walking in complete silence in the direction of Lorelai's house when Lorelai decided it to be a good time to speak up.

"So Rory you have a boyfriend?" Lorelai asked remembering her conversation with Chris, and Rory again mentioning it in the diner.

"Ya I do." Rory replied, not really want to get into a conversation about Jess with this lady that called herself her mother.

"What's his name?" Lorelai asked hearing the hesitation in Rory's voice indicating that she didn't want to talk about it, but she wanted to get to know more about her daughter's life, after missing out on a great number of years.

"Jess. His name is Jess Mariano." Rory stated. Lorelai obviously didn't pick up on the fact that Rory didn't want to talk about him either that or she just ignored the fact.

"Cool… That name sounds a little bit familiar but I don't know why." Lorelai said trying to figure out why that name sounded familiar. "So what drew you towards him?" Lorelai asked trying to figure out more information about Rory, and now about Jess.

"Well I met him in a bookstore, we were both reaching for the same book, and the we kinda starting talking and got along so we spent some time together then he asked me out, so if you call that being drawn to him then that's what happened…" Rory said with a bit of sarcasm. "But really he is great, he reads just as much as I do, if not more, and he's smart, and ya he's just great." Rory said with a smile creeping onto her face.

Lorelai noticed the smile, and it made her smile. "Well this is it, Home Sweet Home." She said as they approached the house.

Rory looked up at the house in front of her. It was small, but it was a house. Rory had grown up in a penthouse with her dad since it was just the two of them. "Huh" was the only response Lorelai got from Rory.

"Well lets not stand out here, your bags must be heavy" Lorelai said as she opened the door, and motioned for Rory to follow her. Lorelai showed her to her room which was just off from the kitchen. "I thought you'd like this room, it will give you more privacy than if you were upstairs with me." Lorelai said as Rory walked into the room putting her stuff down and turning to get a good look at the room, it was small, smaller then her room in New York, but it would have to do.

"Huh, it's nice. Thanks." Rory said turning her attention back to the woman in the door way.

"Well it's not much, and you can decorate it as you want to," Lorelai said then decided to ask the one question that had been bugging her ever since she found out from Chris that Rory had a boyfriend, "so Rory I just a have one more question about Jess." She started but waited for a response from Rory

"Uh, ok shoot" was Rory's only response.

"Have you and Jess, you know, slept together?" Lorelai asked making some kind of hand gesture.

Rory just stood staring at Lorelai shocked. After she got over the shock of the question she got angry. "You have no right to ask me that" Rory stated with the venom dripping from the sentence.

"Actually I do have a right to ask that, I'm your mother." Lorelai retorted.

At that comment Rory scoffed, she had, had enough. She pushed past Lorelai, and started walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lorelai asked the angry teen, getting a little upset about the fact that her daughter had just reacted the way she did.

"Out!" Rory yelled as she stormed out of the house, leaving Lorelai to call after her.

Rory was walking around town. She was so mad that she didn't notice the person in front of her and she bumped right into them. Rory ended up on the ground, with the other person about to fall as well.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and" Rory started to ramble as she stood up but was cut off when the other person screeched.

"OHMIGOD RORY!" at the comment Rory looked up to see a petit Korean girl about to give her a hug

"Lane! What are you doing here?" Rory asked with almost as much as enthusiasm as Lane. Then giving into the hug that she was offering.

"This is where I live, now I could ask you the same thing" Lane said pulling back, still not really believing the fact that Rory was there in the flesh.

"Oh, I just moved here, to live with my mom" Rory said, with sarcasm attached to the end of the statement. She then all of a sudden started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lane asked.

"This just reminded me of how we met, do you remember?" Rory said starting to think back to that time.

"How could I forget?" Lane stated as they two friends started to share a trip down memory lane.

**Flashback**

Rory was looking through the row of records. This store had to be one of her favourite places in New York. (A/N: Think of the store Jess brought her to when she visited him in season 2.) She could come and just spend hours looking at all the different records, and most of the time she and Jess would spend that time together, but today was one of those days that she was flying solo.

She was looking through the punk rock section when someone rammed into her. When she regained her footing she looked over to see what, or who in this case hit her. When she looked over she saw a petit Korean girl frantically looking at all the different albums.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ram into you, its just that I don't have a lot of time and there is just so much great records to look at!" the girl said as she moved onto the next row of records.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you have much time?" Rory asked intrigued by the girl standing next to her.

"Strict family, well I'm actually staying with my aunt for the week, and she's not as bad as my mom, but anyways she thinks I'm out to buy a new shirt for church cause mine apparently isn't up to par, and on my way back I spotted this store and just had to come in." The girl rambled, "Oh by the way I'm Lane Kim." She turned and faced Rory sticking her hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you Lane Kim, I'm Lorelai Hayden, but you can call me Rory." Rory replied shaking Lanes' hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Rory" Lane said as she turned back to looking at albums

"So Lane, how long you in the city for?" Rory inquired

"Oh, just the week, then I go back to small-town USA" Lane answered, adding a bit of sarcasm to the end of her statement.

"Cool, well how would u like to meet up tomorrow and get a cup of coffee or something?" Rory asked as she looked up from the stack of records she was flipping through

"That sounds great! Give me your number so I can call you"

Rory wrote down her number and passed it to Lane.

"Well it was great to meet you Rory, but I better get going, I'll talk to you later."

"Ya, it was nice to meet you too, bye" And with that Lane left the record store.

Rory and Lane spent the next week just hanging out and actually becoming great friends. Once the week was up and Lane was leaving going back to her home the girls promised to stay in touch.

**End Flashback**

To say that Rory was shocked would be an understatement; maybe living in this story book town wouldn't be so bad, especially now that she had a friend to hang out with.

* * *

Ok so good? Bad? Since you're already down here please press that pretty _go_ button and send me a review :) 

Now I know I asked this the last time, but should i includeour faveTrio, or a member of the Trio? lemme know!

I am also looking for a beta so if your interested send me a review or an e-mail...

I also got a homepage, well I've had it for awhile now but it thought I'd post it the link here, its: **luvablemilov. blogspot .com (just without the spaces)**info on updates will be posted there, so take a look!

-Victoria


	5. The Floppy Haired Jerk: Part 1

**A/N: **Well it wasn't such a long wait for this chapter was it? I want to apologize now if it sucks, but I'm mentally exhausted, I wrote two major exams today (math and history) but I really wanted to get this out, so hopefully it's all good. You will kinda get to see how much I dislike Dean in this chapter, not too much character bashing but it will have to do. (I really do like Jared, but not the character Dean.) Please Read and Review!

**Reviews: **I have time tonight so I'm going to give personal responses.

**Sammy:** Ya I did end up changing the name of the chapter, what happened last chapter just kinda happened, so here is what I had planned for last chapter. Hope this one is more complete. lol.

**LoVe23:** Hope you like this one, and I hope the update was fast enough for you.

**purplelollipop17:** The part with Lorelai just kinda happened. I wanted to write something that would have Rory kinda flip out at Lorelai for asking it. I think it would be cool if Rory did talk like Jess, don't you think? Oh well that's what fics are for. Enjoy!

**spinaround: **Glad you liked it. At least this update is faster than some of my other ones, hope you like!

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: **Wow, you like read my mind for what I wanted to do with the Trio. Well it was similar. I'm still not sure if I will add them or not, it depends on how the story goes.

**Lifeisconfusing:** Luke will find out soon, if things go according to plan it should be around next chapter.

**Becca:** Well glad you liked it, you crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters or ideas. Well this one is mine. All I own is a guitar and my make-up… I wish I owned Milo though ;)

**The Floppy Haired Jerk: Part 1.**

Rory and Lane were walking around town, Lane every now and again pointing out different places.

"And over there, across from Luke's is Miss Patty's." Lane explained pointing towards a barn shaped structure.

"Strip club?" Rory asked with added sarcasm but curious for an answer at the same time.

Lane started to laugh at that comment. "If you knew Miss Patty you would find the humour in that comment, but no it's a dance studio and the place our town meetings are held." Lane explained through giggles.

"Huh, close enough." Rory said looking over at the studio. "Wait did you say town meetings?" Rory asked a look of confusion hitting her face.

"Yea we have them about every two weeks." Lane started to explain. "Taylor, who is our town spokesman, holds one and we attend, he tries to pass ridiculous laws then usually Lorelai will make a joke, everyone will laugh and we move on to the next topic which can range from a new festival to the town gossip."

At the mention of Lorelai Rory tensed up noticeably. Rory still wasn't sure about her opinion of Lorelai, and that comment she made about Jess, she just had no right. She gave up that right when she left. The truth was that her and Jess had slept together, a few of times, but she was on birth control, and they were always safe. After realizing that she had been silent for a bit too long she made a reply to Lane. "Sounds like more fun than a barrel of monkeys." Rory said with her voice covered with sarcasm as well as an added eye roll.

"Oh, totally. Actually there is a meeting tonight, want to meet up at Lukes for dinner and go over together?" Lane asked Rory, noticing that her friend seemed to be thinking about something.

Rory was thinking about Jess again. She was missing him like crazy, they had decided to try at a long distance relationship, but she wasn't sure it would last. They were in love even though they hadn't said it to each other yet, they just knew with out the words, but long distance relationships don't work out do they? "What? Oh yea sure I'd love to." Rory replied once again coming out of her trace.

In the time that they were talking they came across Doose's market. "Hey Lane I have to go in here for a moment, I need to get some stuff that I didn't bring with me like a tooth brush, wanna come in with me?" Rory said as she pointed towards the door.

"I would but I just realized what time it is, I gotta get home, but I'll meet you at Lukes at 6?" Lane said as she started to walk backwards in the direction of her house.

"Yep sounds good, I'll see you later." And with that Rory entered the market.

Rory was walking up and down the isles looking for stuff that she needed. As she was stopped looking a different tooth brushes a tall stock boy came and stood beside her.

"I've never seen you around her before you new?" The floppy haired boy asked.

"Nope not new, I've always been here," Rory said her voice was soaking in sarcasm, and she was fighting a losing battle to roll her eyes at the boy.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"No not really, I just got her a few hours ago." Rory replied with just as much sarcasm as before. She then turned her attention to the display in front of her, now wanting to get out of the market as fast as possible. Rory grabbed a random tooth brush and tooth paste and started to move towards the check out.

"I'm Dean" the boy who was in need oh a hair cut said stepping in front of Rory.

"And I'm not interested." Rory said before dropping money on the counter "Keep the change" she told the person behind the counter and leaving the market in a hurry.

"But you will be eventually." Dean muttered to himself before going back to work.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lorelai was waiting impatiently for Rory to get home. Lorelai finally sat down on the couch and started to channel surf. Just when Michelle Tanner said something cute on Full House, the door to the crap shack opened. Lorelai got off the couch quickly and followed Rory to her room. "Where have you been?" Lorelai asked as Rory was putting something in her drawers.

"Out, walking around town with Lane." Rory said still not looking up at Lorelai.

"You know Lane?" Lorelai asked, shocked that her daughter already met and made friends with someone in Stars Hollow.

"Ya I met her about a year ago when she was visiting some family in New York." Rory started to go through the clothes that she had brought with her, looking for something to wear tonight. She decided on a pair of low-rise black baggy pants, and her red Ramones t-shirt with her leather jacket. "She's pretty cool." With that Rory grabbed her make-up bag and walked out her room and into the bathroom.

Lorelai was following closely behind her. "You can't just walk away from me, we were having a discussion." Lorelai said to the closed bathroom door.

"No, you were prying I was looking for something to wear." Rory said as she touched up her make-up. "Anyways you should be used to people leaving, you're good at it, you left me and dad." With that said the bathroom door opened, and a fuming Rory brushed past Lorelai who was standing there shocked.

Rory put the make-up bag in her room grabbed her jacket and left the house for the second time today in a huff, to go and meet Lane at Lukes.

* * *

Ok so there is, Chapter 5! Was it good? Bad? Since you're down her press that pretty _go_ button and send me a review! 

Don't forget to look at my blog is you want a better clue on when to expect an update, the link is my homepage.

-Victoria


	6. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: **Hey guys! Wow it's been almost a year since I've updated this story, and I love this story. I blame my laziness on why I haven't updated. I tried to make up for it by making this chapter longer. Hope you all like it!

**Reviews: **many thanks to you that reviewed! **LoVe23; hope-everlasting; Sammy; Dione Robertson; LexyLovinMilo; caitymonkey; purplelollipop17; chelsea; FairyGirl03; spinaround; KarahBella; princetongirl; jessika.**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed I don't own them, and actually I'm not really sure who does now.

**The Truth Hurts**

Lorelai stood there in shock. She knew that Rory had found out about what had happened when she was born. That's why contact between mother and daughter had been cut.

**Flashback**

Lorelai was lying in bed after giving birth to her and Chris' daughter. That's when it finally set in that she was now a mother. She, Lorelai Gilmore, who was only 16, was a mother. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She still had school to go through school and reach her goals, and having a daughter did not fit into those plans.

Just then Chris walked in looking slightly nervous and tired. He must've just finished talking to his parents and was now coming to check on her and their daughter. She had to tell him that she didn't want to be a mother, that she couldn't be apart of their daughters' life.

Chris took a seat in the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand. He looked up at her then to the sleeping baby at the end of the bed, and it was at that moment that Lorelai knew what she had to do and that was to tell him sooner instead of later.

"Chris." He looked up at her. "I can't do it, I-I can't be a mother." A flash of hurt came into Chris' eyes. "I mean we have school to finish, and goals and being a mother isn't part of what I want right now." Lorelai paused to take a breath but cast her eyes downwards because she couldn't face the look in Chris's eyes. "Now we can talk about adoption," But she didn't get too far because Chris suddenly pulled his hand away as if it burnt him to touch her. He stood up and started to pace then all of a sudden stopped and looked straight at Lorelai.

"What do you mean you can't be a mother? What changed? We talked about this when we found out you were pregnant. And now you want to put our daughter up for adoption? I don't think so. If it comes down to it, I'll raise her myself." As he was ranting he had walked up to where his daughter was sleeping "I'll raise her myself" he whispered and walked out.

**End Flashback**

That was the last time she had heard or saw Chris as she was at the hospital. She had found out from the doctors that he had discussed with them the possibility of gaining sole custody of their daughter with his parents as well as the doctor and lawyers.

On the day Lorelai was being discharged from the hospital was the day that Chris finally showed his face again. He asked her if she changed her mind and when she answered no, he handed her a piece of paper with a court date on it where he would get sole custody of _his_ daughter since her mother didn't want her. And with that he had picked up their daughter and walked away from her.

The day on which the court day was set was during exams and Lorelai still hadn't changed her mind so she just didn't bother going. Chris gained custody of Rory, which she later found out is what he decided to name her, and disappeared from Hartford and from her life.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory was walking towards Lukes when she stopped and sat down on the street curb. She didn't want to be here, she would rather be in New York with Jess and her friends. Hell she would even prefer to be in California with her dad. Why did Lorelai want her to be here? Why now?

She remembered when she found out about her mother. And finding out that her mother hand missed the first 7 years of her life out of choice. It hurt then, and it still hurt now. So if her mother didn't want her why did she expect Rory to be civil? Why should she act as if she cared when the truth was she stopped really caring about her mother a long time ago?

**Flashback**

A 10 year old Rory was sitting on the couch with a book. She wasn't really reading, instead she was listening to her parents argue in the kitchen. It seemed to be a regular thing when her mother came to New York for a weekend. Usually Rory would ignore them but something about today made her want to listen.

"_Lor, you had your chance. I asked you before we left the hospital, and I even gave you the court date so that you could come back and have another chance, but you didn't want it." _That was her dad, and he sounded angry.

Wait what?

"_I was sixteen Chris! I wasn't ready to be a mother. I could hardly take care of myself and then boom I was also supposed to be responsible for another person?" _

Okay what was going on?

"_And what about me Lor? I wasn't ready but I stepped up and took responsibility. And I'm really glad I did because Rory's a great kid. But you coming back here wanting to be back in her life fully, you want to take her away from the one home she knows because you feel like you're ready to be a parent now? No, it doesn't work like that." _Chris sounded angry, angrier then he had been before.

So her mother wanted to take her away? Why? And she had just left her when she was born? No, this wasn't happening.

"_I am ready now Chris, I moved out of my parents' house and opened an Inn in this small town. I got out Chris, and now I want my daughter."_

Oh hell no. She didn't want her when she was a baby why should she have her now?

It was at this point that Rory got up off the couch and walked into the other room. Her parents stopped and looked at her. Rory walked up to Chris and gave him a hug before turning to Lorelai, and giving her a withering stare.

"I think it's time for you to go now, Lorelai." Was what Rory said to her, and a look of confusion and sadness came in t Lorelai's eyes. "You don't get to turn on and off the mother in you. You choose to give me up to dad 10 years ago, so you don't get to be my mother now. So as I said I think it's time for you to go now Lorelai." And with that Rory walked out of the room and into her bedroom where she closed the door and turned on some music.

Meanwhile Lorelai was having a hard time dealing with the fact that her daughter had basically thrown her out of the apartment. "Chris, she doesn't mean that just let me talk to her."

Chris only shook his head "No, Lor I think she's right it's time for you to go." And with that he walked away.

Lorelai went and packed up her stuff and that was the last time Rory talked to her mother for 5 years.

**End Flashback**

Rory stood up, as much as the trip down memory lane was, she had places she needed to be. And if Lorelai wanted to know the daughter she left behind, Rory sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for her.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lane had been waiting for Rory for about 10 minutes when Rory cam into the diner. Rory spotted Lane almost immediately and plopped herself in the seat across from Lane. Almost as soon as Rory sat down Luke was there to take their order.

"I'll have coffee, and chili fries" Rory ordered

"And I'll have a burger and coke." Lane ordered. Luke nodded and walked away only to return a minute later with the drinks.

"So, Rory what's wrong?" Lane asked wanting to know what caused the attitude when she walked in, and also as to why she was late.

"Oh ya know, got into another argument with Lorelai. Nothing new there, only this time I brought up the past and how she left me when I was born. God, I've only been here not even a day and I already want to go home, New York with Jess or California with my dad either one."

Lane gave her a sad smile, "Maybe things will get better after a few days?"

Rory just gave a sigh "Maybe." Wanting a change of subject "So Lane tell me more of this double life you live here in Hicksville." Oh ya that would work.

"Well…." Lane started.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lorelai was on her way to the town meeting. Even though she was still upset over what had happened with Rory, she loved this town and she wasn't going to let the fight keep her from being a part of it. She spotted Luke waiting outside of Miss Patty's with a to-go cup of coffee and she smiled. She greeted him with a kiss, and then proceeded to take the coffee from his hands and take a long sip.

"Hey! How did you know that, that wasn't mine?" Luke asked, even though it was for her.

"Luke, hun in all the years I've known you've never drank coffee" Lorelai said taking another sip. She linked her arm with Lukes and walked into the barn shaped building. The meeting was just about to start so they quickly found seats, but not before Lorelai spotted Rory and Lane talking about something on the other side of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory was bored. The town meeting had been going on for about 30 minutes and all that had been discussed was a festival that was four months away, as well as something about birds. She looked over at Lane and saw that he was making a shoot me sign with her hand. Rory laughed out loud catching the attention of the people in the room. Lane quickly got rid of the sign and looked down, while Rory just kept laughing. When she finally calmed down, which wasn't too long because Lane had kicked her, Taylor spoke up.

"Young lady would care to tell us what is so funny?" Taylor said in his 'I'm important'voice.

"Oh nothing really, just I mean come one you're talking about birds taking a shit on your head. It's funny; you can't expect people not to laugh.

"Young lady this is a very serious matter" at this Rory started to chuckle. "Who are you anyways?" Taylor said realizing that he didn't know the person he was arguing with.

"You mean you don't know? A town like this seems to be the kind that is in everybody's business. Oh well, I'm Rory." She said with confidence and sarcasm.

"Well what are you doing here Rory." Taylor said still not understanding why she was there.

"I'm Lorelai's daughter." Taylor looked at her shocked, as well as some of the other towns' people. "You mean she didn't tell anyone that she had a daughter? Why am I not surprised?" And with that Rory walked out.

* * *

Ok so love it? Hate it? Push that pretty _go _button down there and send me a review. 


End file.
